


Hugs Are The Best Cure:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Childhood Memories, Consensual, Cure, Day At The Beach, Depression, Diary/Journal, Dinner, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Happy, Happy Ending, Heart Attacks, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Missions, Photographs, Picnics, Pregnancy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Reminiscing, Rescue Missions, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Slash, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was still feeling the effects of Morocco, & his mother going out of his life once again, His little family decided to cure of him of his problem, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve was still feeling the effects of Morocco, & his mother going out of his life once again, His little family decided to cure of him of his problem, Are they successful?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that everything was back to normal, since he got back to Morocco, & he dove back into his work instantly, & made time for ohana, even though that they are concerned about him, & he doesn't want them to be worried, especially, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, his partner, & lover, & their children, Charles aka "Charlie", & Grace. Cause, They already have a lot on their plates, when they went home to help Eddie Williams, Danny's father, recover from his heart attack.

 

When Eddie had approved, Clara, his mother told her blond-haired son to go home, cause from the sound of things, Steve needs him, & the kids, Danny kissed her on the cheek, & said, "You are the best, You know that ?", The Elderly Woman smiled, & said, "I know", & she went to help him pack himself, & the kids up, & they were on the plane ride back to Hawaii, so Danny can focus on his partner's needs, & make him smile again.

 

The Week had been chaotic, since he came back, He & Steve didn't get a chance to talk, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua, & Captain Lou Grover filled him on what went down on their rescue mission in Morocco, & rescuing a Kidnapped Doris, & the drama that involved Catherine. So, He decided to surprise his super seal with a romantic dinner, & hopefully get him to talk in the process. He saw that Steve had gone out, & was done with his paperwork, & so were the others, So, The Loudmouth Detective called it, & they were all out of HQ, & on their separate ways, Danny hurried to the supermarket, so he could get what he needed to make his surprise dinner.

 

Steve went to his favorite spot to think & reminisce about his past, this time with some happiness, even though it brought hurt still to his heart. He knew that he could have closure now in his life, & finally put to rest. The Five-O Commander knew he had a lot to be grateful for, & one of those things is waiting for him at home. When, He got home, & saw the romantic setting, & smiled, Danny led him to the table, & said, "Sir, May I offer you a soft drink ?", "Please, Make it a double", Danny nodded, & went to get a bottle of soda, & added to the set table, & joined him, so they can have their wonderful evening, & talk too.

 

"Wanna tell me what happened in Morocco ?", Steve nodded, & filled him in on what had happened, & showed the blond his mother's lockbox, & everything in it, He handed the journal to his lover, & showed him the page, where Doris found out that she was pregnant with him, Danny smiled, as he read, He couldn't blame the Spy, Cause it's an exciting moment. Steve handed over a picture of Doris, & him, when he was just born, & Danny gasped, "You are gorgeous, Always gorgeous, But as a baby, You **_were_** stunning", Steve blushed,  & thanked him, & they went on to have their fun & romantic evening.

 

The Next Morning, Danny kissed him "goodbye", & told him that he has some errands to run, but to be ready for the afternoon, Steve said with a nod, "I will be ready, & waiting, Danno", & they shared another kiss. When the afternoon came, Steve was ready for Danny, The door opened, & he was barreled by two bundles of energy, hugging the stuffing out of him. "Okay, Let Uncle Steve breathe, Capice ?, Grace & Charlie both nodded, & Charlie nodded, & the little boy turned to Steve, & said exclaiming, this to him.

 

"We are gonna have a picnic on the beach, & have a fun day of playing, Uncle Steve !", "We are ? !", Steve exclaimed with equal excitement, cause it would definitely put him in a better mood. "Yeah, It's a perfect day to be out, Uncle Steve", & both men had to agree with that. When they got to the beach, Steve pulled Danny to the side, after they got settled in, "Thank you, Danny, I need this for sure", & he said, "Anything for you, Babe", & went to help his son build a sandcastle, Grace came over to him, & gave him a surprise hug, & said, "I knew what happened, So, Danno says "Hugs are the best cure", He was right, Wasn't he, Uncle Steve ?", "Definitely", The Former Seal told the young girl, & just enjoyed the time with his ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
